


Lazy Friday Afternoon

by Treetastik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetastik/pseuds/Treetastik
Summary: Like the tital, Draco and Harry have a lazy Friday afternoon.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	Lazy Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short but sweet piece. I hope that you enjoy this, and feel free to leave constructive feedback!

Harry closed the door behind him with a lengthy sigh as he came home from work. It was quite a long day, the paperwork seemed to pile up by the second. Dropping his bags and coat down, he ran his fingers through his head.

“Hello Harry dear-wait what’s wrong?” Draco came into view and looked at Harry with concern filling his face.

“It was a very long day. Could I have a hug?” Draco chuckled a little, and embraced Harry. Draco seemed to be almost like an icepack trying to heal whatever bad thing had plagued Harry. Ater a few minutes, standing up for that long began to become uncomfortable quicley.

“Harry, as much as I love hugging you, let's go over to the couch because that seems a lot comfier.” Leading the way, Draco layed down with Harry collapsing on top of him. Snuggling into one another, Harry gave Draco a quick squeeze while Draco lazily ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. They stayed like that for what seemed to be a few hours, and during that time, Harry fell asleep on top of Draco. Not wanting to move him, Draco simply stayed there, and they had a lazy Friday afternoon.


End file.
